Em seus olhos
by Si.scissors
Summary: O que mudou em nossa relação depois que você ficou cego? Drama/Angst/Fluffy Sakura ou Sasuke pov


Olá, sou uma autora nova no FF . net, mas espero que gostem da minha fic. \o

É uma one - shot que pode ser considerada como o ponto de vista da Sakura ou do Sasuke sobre as transformações a respeito da relação que eles tinham com o Naruto após ele ficar cego. nn

Como todo mundo já raptou os personagens melhorzinhos pra fazer de ajudante, acho que eu vou ser uma guerreira ficwriter solitária mesmo xD

Em seus olhos

Seus olhos azuis se encontravam perdidos, mirando um ponto específico no meio das águas daquele lago. Olhava pra imensidão, enxergando o tudo e o nada ao mesmo tempo. Estava sentado na beira do píer de madeira. Seus pés balançavam, espirrando a água. Enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção, me permitia sentir a dor de ter sido cúmplice de seu sofrimento. Mais que isso, sentia em mim o peso e a culpa que emanavam dele, a cada vez que via seus olhos que já não enxergavam. Não que eu tenha efetivamente o cegado, mas também não fiz nada para impedir que acontecesse. Sei que ele não me culpa por nada, mas ainda não consegui me perdoar por não ter dado meus próprios olhos em troca dos dele.

Se bem que, para falar bem a verdade, antes do incidente que tirou dele a visão, nós não éramos tão próximos, ao menos, não tanto quanto somos agora. Ou melhor, eu não tinha tanta proximidade. Naruto sempre andou comigo, por mais que por vezes o desprezasse ou o ignorasse. Ele queria estar junto, queria nos animar. Era sempre eu quem mantinha distancia e recusava o afeto.

Já faz seis meses desde o dia em que o céu deixou de ser azul para ele. E esse tempo, tão torturante e tão maravilhoso para mim, foi o que mudou tudo em nossa relação. Foi como se tivéssemos invertido posições. Eu estava lá, sempre zelando por ele. Sempre querendo sua atenção. Seu sorriso. Ele estava diferente. Estava indiferente. Seu maior sonho havia sido praticamente arruinado. Sem enxergar, tornar – se poderoso seria algo excepcionalmente difícil. Pela primeira vez vi ele, que sempre fora tão forte e que a tudo superou tão bem, transformando revolta em derrota. Geralmente Naruto pegava tudo que o lhe fazia mal e transformava em força. Em garra. Em superação.

A cada passo que eu dava em direção ao píer, meu coração se apertava mais e mais. A respiração começava a falhar. Eu sei que ele não está bravo ou chateado comigo. Mas ter perdido para sempre a chance daqueles olhos azuis brilharem pra mim realmente me enervava. O tempo que passamos juntos desde que ficou cego realmente nos aproximou. Mas posso dizer com certeza que eu sacrificaria esse meu doce sentimento apenas para vê – lo feliz. A perca da visão dele com certeza não vale a alegria e o afeto que ele me trouxe.

Pisei na primeira madeira do píer. O meu caminhar até a relativamente longa extremidade do alambrado de madeira que o constituía se dava de forma lenta e barulhenta. Ele não se virou para "ver" que era. Não podia. Não precisava. O barulho dos meus passos ecoava dentro de mim, mas passavam despercebidas aos ouvidos dele. Estava muito concentrado. Parecia perdido em pensamentos. Os cabelos loiros voavam ao vento. O olhar vazio no lago.

Aproximei - me com receio e me abaixei para perto dele. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço num ato que pareceu surpreende – lo.

- "S- sa?!"

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar antes de eu tocar delicadamente seus lábios com as pontas dos meus dedos, fazendo – lhe menção de silencia – lo. Tranqüilamente acariciei seus cabelos e ele tornou a fechar os olhos, mesmo que isso não tivesse nenhuma influência na maneira em como via o mundo, afinal, para ele a escuridão seria a mesma.

Porém, dessa vez eu senti algo diferente. Ao invés do tradicional peso e da inconsolável culpa que sempre me assolavam quando eu pensava em sua cegueira, o que me veio foi um sentimento de paz e serenidade. Uma estranha e inexplicável felicidade.

Vi um sorriso suave e inocente brotando em seus lábios. Fechei os olhos me permitindo sentir o mundo tal qual o estimado ser que envolvia em meus braços. Rapidamente entendi o sentimento de leveza que acompanhava meu corpo. Não precisava me ver. Só precisava sentir o meu afeto. Isso o fazia feliz. Saber disso me fazia feliz.

Tchan than ran ran :DDDD

E aí, o que acharam?

Amaram?

Detestaram?

Odiaram?

Adoraram?

Deixe review e coloque sua opinião pra fora, eu prometo que respondo uma por uma na próxima fic (se tiver próxima xD)

Brigada \o


End file.
